Demonios de la noche
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Oscuras historias;sus protagonistas inocentes humanos que se dejan seducir por los demonios; íncubos y súcubos, un par de capitulos que te enseñan a ver el Ichiruki poco convencional, amor y muerte se mezclan para traer una experiencia de auténtico miedo.
1. Incubo

Hola, ¿Cómo les va ultimamente?, este es otro fic, muy corto, cuenta unicamente con dos capitulos, es algo oscuro, "Demonios de la noche" es el titulo que di a dos versiones, completamente independientes, divididas en dos capitulos, de "Bestias de los sueños" llamados Incubos y sucubos, antes de comenzar daré una ligera definición en cada capitulo del monstruo que veremos, claro en versión Ichiruki, espero que disfruten y me dejen un bello review.

_**Íncubos:**_ Demonio masculino que se supone se posa en la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, pueden buscar tener un hijo con ellas y las leyendas cuentan que pueden conoserce por su inusualmente frío pene. Tambień se dice que la víctima vive la relación como en un sueño y no puede despertar de éste, la religión cree que puede llegar a provocar incluso la muerte.

Fuente: Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre

Advertencia: Este fic es AU, contiene OOC y puede llegar a ser fuerte en ciertas partes, se recomienda discresión y si alguna persona es demaciado sensible, abstengase de continuar, pues es algo frío y cruel, está bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo los uso para mi diversión personal y el gusto de ustedes, espero que disfruten la historia y Tite me devuelva a Rukia.

_**DEMONIOS DE LA NOCHE **_

_**Demonios de la noche – Íncubo**_

Yacía en la soledad del frío bosque, tendida en el suelo, luchando por dar a luz, el dolor del momento era indescriptible y el desprecio de su padre lo hacía aún más insoportable, no le quedaba más que aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, una criatura que no encajaba con su bella inosencia, una bestia que luchaba por salir de su vientre y febrilmente se abría paso por las entrañas de la chica, un ser bellísimo, de sangre helada y mirada vacía, de ella, lentamente, nacía un demonio.

Kuchiki Rukia, una chica bellísima, piel nívea, ojos violeta azulado, cabello negro como la noche, labios carnosos y nariz respingada, cuerpo grácil y elegante, de baja estatura y una personalidad demaciado fuerte como para las señoritas de la época, pertenecía a una prestigiosa familia noble, los Kuchiki, un linaje de cientos de años de antigüedad, tradición y elegancia las llevaban en las venas.

Rukia tenía a su padre, Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre guapísimo, sueño de todas las chicas de sociedad, frío y calculador era un señor muy apegado a las reglas, los principios y la tradición, podría describirse como un caballero "enchapado a la antigua", además de que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, pero no siempre fue así, años atrás se había casado con una campesina; Hisana, una chica sin apellido pero que, a pesar de la diferencia de clases había logrado llegarle al corazón, Hisana era una mujer muy especial, además de preciosa, de su matrimonio nació Rukia, una niña idéntica a ella pero lastimosamente Hisana murió al dar a luz, su cuerpo era muy frágil.

Desde el inciedente con su esposa a Byakuya sólo le quedaba una conexión a ese amor tan profundo que alguna vez sintió, Rukia. Trataba a su niña como a una muñeca de porcelana, compraba para ella los vestidos más costosos, ataviados de encajes, tules y adornos de las más bellas telas y la más fina pedrería, le traía toda clase de alimentos nutricionales que le mantenían la piel bella y radiante, dulces para cumplir sus caprichos, que solían ser pocos, carísimos oleos y lienzos, joyas de oro, diamante y zafiros, de los que gustaba mucho, su enigmático color azul la atrapaba y podía pasar horas mirándolos, imaginando un mundo diferente.

Rukia era la chica perfecta, hermosa, talentosa y obediente, sabía tocar el arpa, el piano y la ocarina, tenía una voz celestial y un especial talento para la pintura, podía atrapar cualquier momento en el lienzo o dibujar sentimientos con carboncillo y papel, también gustaba del baile, se movía con la elgancia de una gacela, sencillamente facinaba a todos con su ostentosa cantidad de talentos, en especial a su padre, quien le admiraba con especial devoción, esa chica era el reflejo exterior de su amada, pero por dentro, no podían ser más diferentes, a pesar de la sensibilidad artística de Rukia, ella era una chica con un temperamento muy fuerte, sacarle una sonrisa que no fuera simple pose se convertía en una misión imposible, además de ser fría, como su padre, en cambio Hisana, era como un sol, bella, vivás, amable y con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, incluso en el momento de su muerte, luego de ver a su pequeña sonrió, era un alma sincera y siempre lo seguiría siendo.

Byakuya amaba demaciado a su hija, recibía diariamente una infinidad de ofertas para comprometerla, principes, duques, varones, hasta ilusos campesinos le pedían la mano de su bella niña pero el negaba todas las peticiones, no había hombre en este mundo digno de su hija, aunque sabía que tenía que buscarle un marido pronto, si no la sociedad empezaría a hablar, por el momento Rukia era joven, pero nada dura para siempre, entonces sería tarde, y aunque quisiera que ella estuviera siempre para él, tarde o temprano también moriría y no quería dejarle sola, sería injusto de su parte.

Luego de una incansable búsqueda, exaustivas investigaciones y un sin fin de pruebas tenía dos candidatos a convertirse en esposos de su hija; el hijo del duque, Ulquiorra Ciffer, y el principe Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, ambos muy buenos postores y además hombres adinerados.

No sabía a quién elegir, ambos eran caballeros dignos, además de apuestos, ambos amaban a Rukia y ella sentía gusto por ambos, hubiese sido una decisión difícil de no ser por el rumor que corría respecto a Ulquiorra, a odios de Byakuya llegó un chisme que hablaba sobre una aventura que envolvía a Ciffer y una dama de nombre Inoue Orihime, al aprecer mantenían una relación desde un par de años atrás, pero al no ser Inoue una chica de sociedad, se había mantenido en secreto, para comprobar la vericidad de la noticia, Byakuya envió un espía a seguir a Ulquiorra sin que Rukia lo supiera, si era verdad el espía tenía ordenes estrictas.

Al seguirle durante un par de horas a través del bosque de los lamentos, llamado así por los escalofriantes sonidos que perpetraban durante la noche, encontró con que en la espesura de éste, el palido candidato de Byakuya se dirigía a una pequeña cabaña, en la cual, al parecer se encontraba alguien puesto que salia un débil humo de la chimenea. El hombre esperó a que Ulquiorra entrara a la cabaña y se escondió habilmente para poder mirar a través de la ventana, al asomarse encontró al hijo del duque muy acaramelado con una chica de inmensas curvas, divina por cierto, entonces, siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe disparó contra el joven, dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo y a su chica llorando desesperadamente sobre el cadáver de su amado, cuando el espía de Byakuya se fue Orihime se ahorcó sobre el cuerpo del Ciffer, dejando una escena macabra pero testigo de un amor.

-Mi lord, el trabajo está listo, cuando encuentren el cuerpo creeran que le robaron.

-¿Qué paso con la doncella?

-No lo se mi lord, cuando me fui lloraba desesperada sobre el cadáver del hijo del duque.

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu trabajo, tu paga está sobre la mesa.

-Gracias mi lord, me retiraré cuanto antes.

Un par de días después se encontró el cadáver de Ulquiorra Ciffer, como había prometido el hombre se había dicho que había muerto por un robo, entonces Orihime por desesperación se había ahorcado, Rukia lloró la muerte de su pretendiente un par de semanas, aunque el hecho de que estuviera con otra la ayudó a superar el hecho de forma más simple, luego de guardar luto por la reciente muerte se tomó la decisión de que Rukia se casaría con Grimmjow, unos cuantos meses de preparativos y la adorada hija de Byakuya ahora sería de otro, eso no lo ponía muy feliz pero si su hija se sentía bien, nada más importaba.

Dichosa, no, feliz, no, complacida, tampoco, resignada, tal vez, Rukia se había comprometido con el apuesto principe Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques pero no se sentía bien con ello, era cierto que le gustaba mucho, era apuesto, caballero y le amaba pero ella no sentía más que admiración y cariño hacia el hombre, aunque si casarse con él haría feliz a su padre ella estaría bien.

Durante un par de meses Grimmjow trató de ganarse el corazón de Rukia con costosos regalos, paseos a lugarse mágicos e incluso uno que otro beso robado, el cariño entre ellos había crecido inmensamente pero no era más que eso; cariño, ambos estaban dispuestos, Grimmjow idolatraba a esa chica, ella le tenía una inmensa admiración pero amor, eso nunca existió.

Hace bastantes años que no había una noche sin luna, pero ésta era distinta, una noche negra, fria, escalofriante, había una carga eléctrica en el aire capaz de distorcionar la propia realidad, como casi todos los día Rukia subió a acostarse temprano, su cuarto se encontraba especialmente helado y la tensión se cortaba con la mano, como si hubiera algo más allí, algo que no podía ver, sin prestar mucha atención se pusó la pijama de seda azul cielo y con el calor del fuego de su chimenea se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

Faltando unos cuantos minutos para la media noche la chica despertó apurada, puso sus ojos en cada rincón del cuarto pero no encontró nada, cambió de posición y al girar en la cama se encontró con una alta figura en el dosel del lecho, una tenue luz que entraba por la ventana le dió una perfecta imagen de un hombre desnudo, cuerpo muy entallado, musculos definidos, expresión dura, ojos marrón chocolate, ceño fruncido y lo más engmático; una brillante cabellera naranja. Ante la presencia de aquel extraño Rukia no sintió ninguna clase de miedo, no sabía por qué pero había algo en aquel hombre que le inspiraba confianza, o más bien atracción.

-¿Quién eres?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Eres mía

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Esta noche, al fin, luego de tantos años, serás mia

-¿Pero qué dices, eres un fenómeno, alejate de mi?

-Pequeña Rukia, soy tu destino.

El apuesto hombre se acercó a ella, retiró las mantas que le cubrían y empezó a deslizar lentamente la larga pijama rozando suavemente la nívea piel de sus torneadas piernas, Rukia mostró resistencia trtando de escapar por el lado contrario de la cama pero el mismo espectro la atrapó por los hombros y la arrojó bruscamente al suelo, justo como había hecho con la larga falda deslizó el tirante de su hombro izquierdo dejando al descubierto el perfil de sus pequeños pechos, Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Mi lady, levántese, es hora de su desayuno con lord Grimmjow.

-¿Qué, qué está pasando?

-Tiene que alistarse para encontrarse con su prometido.

-Oh, gracias a Dios, fue sólo un sueño.

-¿De qué habla mi lady?

-Nada importante Momo, prepara mi baño, iré en un minuto.

-Como ordene mi lady.

Rukia alistó el nuevo vestido que su padre había comprado para ese día en especial, color blanco con encaje negro, cuello bandeja y mangas largas, sentía especial simpatía por esa clase de ropa, le lucía perfecta puesto que era pequeña y delgada, entonces el escote no se veía vulgar en ella, alistó los accesorios y se dirigió al baño que había preparado para ella Hianmori.

El agua estaba deliciosa, tibia y aromatizada, jutso como a ella le encantaba, entonces cuando estaba bañando su espalda se fijó en un pequeño rasguño en su hombro, más bien como tres uñas que se habían clavado en su piel, entonces recordó cuando en su sueño, ese hombre la había tomado por los hombros para arrojarla al suelo, lavó la herida y sintió un frío espectral en vez del ardor normal de las cortadas, miró horrorizada el pedazo de piel pero luego de retirar la esponja quedó como nueva, decidió restarle importancia creyendo que simplemente era una alucinación por la impresión del sueño, terminó de bañarse y se perfumó para su pretendiente, ese día saldrían de paseo y en la noche asistirían a un baile.

Había sido una tarde muy placentera, caminaron a orillas del lago, a trevés del camino de piedra del bosque, almorzaron en un pequeño claro repleto de flores y al aterdecer tuvieron que separarse puesto que como aún no estaban casados no podían llegar juntos al baile, Rukia retocó un poco su rostro con el maquillaje que su padre había traído de Francia, se puso una gargantilla de oro con retoques de plata y arregló un poco su cabello, subió al carruaje que le esperaba fuera de la mansión y llegó deslumbrante al baile de máscaras, se puso la suya color plateado y entró esperando encontrar a su prometido.

Al pasear la mirada por el salón no encontró la cabellera azul cielo que llegó buscando, pero algo llamó su atención, un hombre de elvada estatura con el cabello naranja brillante, no supo ni por qué pero se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico y sin el menor atizbo de desencia le levantó la máscara para llevarse una completa desilución al encontrarse con un hombre al que jamás había visto, el aludido se alejo de ella con una mirada de disgusto a la que no le prestó atención.

Luego de pensar que se había vuelto paranoica por su más reciente sueño decidió ir a buscar una bebida, al servir el champagne se encontró con el principe Jeaguerjaques quien le saludo con un suave beso en la delicada mano y la invitó a bailar, danzaron al ritmo de la suave música unos veinte minutos y luego se dirigieron afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco, Grimmjow la abrazó por la espalda mientras la escoltaba al bello jardín afuera del castillo.

Al sentarse en la orilla de una fuente de mármol el principe quitó la mano con la que sostenía a Rukia de la espalda, entonces sintió algo húmedo, miró sus dedos y estaban cubiertos de sangre, se alarmó y le dijo a la chica que se volteara para poder ver que tenía, obdiente la Kuchiki giró levemente su espalda y retiró el cabello que le cubría los hombros, así el chico pudo ver tres rasguños que se extendían desde su hombro hasta unos tres centimetros en su espalda.

-Dios, querida ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No- no lo se, durante el día no los tenía

-Buscaré un galeno que te revise esas heridas

-Gracias por preocuparte pero no es de gran importancia

-Pero podría ser grave, traeré a alguien

-Bien, como quieras.

El principe se fue al interior del castillo pidiendo a Rukia que le esperara en la fuente, ella solamente se recostó sobre una estatua y esperó pacientemente el regreso de su prometido, entonces una sombra llamó su atención, la chica dirigió la mirada a través de unos arbustos y pudo ver una grande silueta, entonces el ambiente se tornó insoportablemente frio, el agua de la fuente empezó a cristalizarse y la figura se acercaba lentamente a ella, cada paso le daba una vista más definida de el espantoso ser, era el mismo que el de su pesadilla, brillante cabellera naranja y apuesto como ninguno, justo cuando le iva a tocar la mejilla entró corriendo Grimmjow y el ambiente cambió drásticamente, como si jamás hubiese existido un frio tan espectral, aunque Rukia no podía olvidar la extraña sensación, Grimmjow quizo mostrarle el razguño al doctor que había traido pero al destapar la espalda de Rukia no había nada.

Luego del baile la pareja quedó exausta, cada uno se retiró a su mansión, Rukia se preparó para dormir, cepillos sus cabellos y se puso una pijama de seda rosa, como la noche anterior encendió la chimenea y durmió plácidamente.

De nuevo, casi al llegar la media noche un frio espectral invadió la habitación, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó de un solo soplo de viento gélido, Rukia despertó rápidamente y se sentó en su cama mirando para todo lado, de nuevo no encontró nada, pero no podía volver a recostarse así, cerró por un momento los ojos y al abrirlos allí estaba él, en los pies de su cama, de nuevo con esa expresión dura en el rostro mirandola fijamente, desnudandola con la mirada, era aterrador, ese espectro, endemoniadamente guapo pero vacío, frió.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?, esta vez gritaré

-será inútil, esta noche serás mía

-¿Pero de qué hablas?, no digas más estupideces, vete y no vuelvas

-Esperé mucho, será hoy

El hombre la tomó de los pies y la atrajo hacia él, cuando la tuvo completamente inmóvil le sacó la pijama de un solo tajo, no le quedaba más que la delicada ropa interior con la que dormía, el monstruo se deleitaba con las suaves curvas que podía apreciar de ese pequeño cuerpo, la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas y empezó a oler desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, la chica estaba desesperada y empezó a gritar, se agitó bajo las garras de la bestia y cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en la claridad de su habitación, tenues rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas y al parecer todo estaba normal, la pesadilla de la noche anterior le había atacado de nuevo.

-Señorita Rukia, el señor Byakuya le espera en la mesa.

-Gracias Nemu, bajaré enseguida.

Rukia se aseó rápidamente, cuando se estaba poniendo el vestido se fijó en un par de marcas moradas en sus muñecas y tobillos, las lavó con la esponja y desaparecieron, tal y como el día anterior, esto estaba empezando a asustarla, pero como había hecho antes decidió dejar así, se alistó con un sencillo vestido azul y bajó a donde le esperaba su padre.

-Rukia, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Si, señor padre

-Grimmjow fue atacado ayer, al parecer buscaban robarle y entraron en su mansión, entonces el opuso resistencia y lo golpearon.

La chica casi escupe el té que tenía en la boca, había recordado el día anterior cuando esa bestia la había atacado en el castillo, ¿A caso se había enojado con Grimmjow por haber visto su herida?, pero qué tonterias decía, ya estaba alucinando con es pesadilla, tenía que hacer que le revisaran la cabeza o tarde o temprano la perdería.

-Señor padre ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo?

-Irás en la mañana, ya tengo un carruaje listo para ti.

-Gracias Señor padre.

Rukia llegó a la mansión de Grimmjow y lo encontró en su cama, con una gran cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo, al verla entrar el muchacho se sentó con dificultad, ofreciéndole una mirada de preocupación, al notar que la chica se encontraba en perfecto estado, al menos para sus ojos, se tranquilizó un poco, la invitó a que se sentara a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

-Si te cuento algo, ¿Me creeras?

-Bueno, depende de lo que sea

-No fueron ladrones, ni varias personas, fue un hombre, alto, cuando llegó todo se puso frío.

-¿Tenía el cabello naranja?

-Si, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por dios Grimmjow lo he visto durante dos noches, siempre creí que era una pesadilla, pero tu también lo viste, ¿Qué podrá ser? Esto me asusta mucho.

El principe dirigió la mirada a las amoratadas muñecas de su prometida, tomó una de las manos y la besó delicadamente, Rukia le pidió que descansaran y se retiró de la habitación del chico, luego de hablar con él le quedó la completa seguridad de que lo que le pasaba no era producto de un sueño, ni mucho menos, esto era real y si no acababa podría traer graves consecuencias.

Como todas las noches la chica se preparó para dormir, peinó su cabello y se puso una bata de seda roja, encendió la chimenea y se acostó intranquila, tal vez debería quedarse despierta para prevenir cualquier ataque pero el cansancio y el sopor terminaron por apoderarse de ella y se la llevaron lentamente a los brazos de morfeo.

Como las dos noches anteriores, esta era una noche sin luna, el frío congeló el ambiente, se apagó el fuego de la chimenea y Rukia despertó asustada, no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que le esperaba, finalmente la curiosidad le ganó la batalla y al mirar alrededor no encontró nada, parpadeó un par de veces pero nada, tal vez ya había parado, se recostó nuevamente y trató de dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos sintió como la manta que la cubría se deslizó lentamente hacía el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo con él, ese monstruo la miraba fijamente, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada, un dejo de desepero embargaba sus orbes cafes, algo le decía a Rukia que no había conseguido lo que quería, entonces eso lo volvió más implacable, incluzo más salvaje, si podía parecerlo.

-Han pasado dos noches, es la tercera, hoy serás mía y nada va a impedirlo

-¿Qué quiéres de mi?, no soy nada tuyo, déjame maldito idiota

-Desde que naciste, desde que tu madre murió, estás marcada por el destino Kuchiki Rukia, y ese destino se remonta todo a hoy.

-¿De-desde que nací?

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.

El espectro subió a la cama, pusó a la chica debajo de él y le sacó la bata roja, le arrancó la ropa interior y admiró el precioso cuerpo desnudo, no sabía el por qué pero a Rukia ya no le quedaban animos de resistirse, al parecer el destino era inminente, la bestia olio desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, su abdomen, su entrepierna, hasta sus pies y subio de nuevo dejando ligeros rastros de saliva en el cuerpo de la mujer, sin pudor alguno tocó cada rincón accesible, manoseo las pequeñas curvas mientras ésta estaba petrificada en su lugar, dejando al monstruo hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella.

Luego de divertirse un poco tocando, oliendo y provando decidió que había llegado el momento, Rukia sacó un par de lágrimas silenciosas, esa vestia se había robado su virginidad y su cuerpo era asquerosamente frio, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de cual de los dos era más asqueroso, si el de él o el suyo propio, luego de un rato el hombre terminó, se alejó con una sonrisa sínica y la dejó ahí, tendida, llorando silenciosamente mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

Rukia despertó confundida, la pesadilla de la noche pasada fue insoportable, es vestia la atacó sin piedad, aunque solo había sido una pesadilla ¿O no?, le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero tal vez solamente era la tensión del momento, se paró rápidamente y decidió ir a bañarse, al volver a su habitación encontró una escena que la confundió, su hermano y un par de criadas estaban alrededor de su cama discutiendo.

-¿Qué pasa señor hermano?

El hombre, fúrico, se volteó hacia su hija y sin que ésta se lo esperara la golpeó haciéndola caer al suelo, con lágrimas de dolor por el golpe, y por el orgullo Rukia volvió a levantarse y estupefacta miró fijamente a su padre.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Niña insolente, yo confiaba en ti, ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿De qué hablas?

El hombre señaló la sábana blanca que cubría el gigantesco colchón y en el centro, una pequeña mancha, prueba de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido más que real.

-Aprovechaste que tu prometido se encuentra en cama y como cualuier zorra tuviste relaciones antes de casarte, y con otro.

-Yo no, Señor hermano, yo...

-No quiero que me des pobres escusas, vistete y luego veremos qué hacer.

Byakuya decidió no contarle lo acontecido a Grimmjow y si en el momento donde Rukia debía entregar su virginidad a su esposo éste se daba cuenta de tal atrozidad estaría dispuesto a pagar una dote extra por el silencio del hombre, nadie mancharía el nombre de su hija, menos el suyo, antes perdía toda su fortuna.

Un par de mese luego de lo acontecido Rukia no recibió más visitas bestiales, pero algo andaba mal, su vientre crecía lentamente, no era exceso de comida ni nada que se le pareciera, Byakuya decidió llevar un doctor a la mansión para que revisara a la chica, éste lo remitió a la partera confirmando sus sospechas; Rukia estaba embarazada.

El mayor de los Kuchiki, embargado por la ira sacó a su hija de la casa, la exilió de su familia y la condenó a vivir como cualquier criada, trabajando día y noche en las labores del hogar, Rukia obedeció sin rechistar, no estaba en posición de contradecir a su padre.

Tal vez la desición de sacar de esa forma a su hija había sido muy drástica pero ya no podía hecharse para atrás, ella había arruinado su honor y le había hecho quedar en ridículo enfrente de toda la sociedad, ahora el peso de sus actos lo cargaría ella sola.

De vez en cuando Rukia asistía donde una amiga suya, la partera Unohana Retsu, le asustaba demaciado lo que crecía en su interior, su vientre permanecía frío todo el tiempo, en la noche lo helado de su interior no la dejaba dormir y cuando el pequeño se movía era como sentir un tempano de hielo moviéndose dentro de ella, en las noches sin luna esa bestía que le había metido aquel monstruo en el vientre la visitaba, aunque nunca le hacía nada, solamente la miraba durante toda su pesadilla y de vez en cuando pasaba su gélida mano por el vientre de ella, como acariciando un tesoro, luego ella despertaba, como siempre, sintiendo su vientre inusualmente frío.

La chica empezó a sentir insesantes dolores, las contracciones la estaban acosando, habían pasado casi nueve meses y la criatura quería nacer, Rukia quería sentarse en el suelo y sacarla, pero llegó una de las criadas; Hinamori Momo, apurada le avisó que Byakuya le había pedido a un cazador que justo cuando el pequeño naciera lo apuñalara, asi ocultando el hecho de que Kuchiki Rukia alguna vez había tenido un hijo, así de alguna forma terminaría encontrando un pretendiente para ella, así no fuera un principe o un duque, su hija no se quedaría soltera.

Al enterarse de la espantosa noticia Rukia escapó corriendo con dificultad por el dolor, no sabía a donde ir, involuntariamente sus pasos la llevaron a lo profundo del bosque de los lamentos, cuando Byakuya vio la partida de su hija tomó un corsel y con un par de obreros salió en la búsqueda de la chica, al enterarse a dónde se dirigían Grimmjow los acompaño, sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas.

Yacía en la soledad del frío bosque, tendida en el suelo, luchando por dar a luz, el dolor del momento era indescriptible y el desprecio de su padre lo hacía aún más insoportable, no le quedaba más que aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, una criatura que no encajaba con su bella inosencia, una bestia que luchaba por salir de su vientre y febrilmente se abría paso por las entrañas de la chica, un ser bellísimo, de sangre helada y mirada vacía, de ella, lentamente, nacía un demonio.

El pequeño monstruo nació de ella luego de un dolor inimaginable para Rukia, lentamente recobró la fuerza bebiendo un poco de agua de un pozo cercano, tomó al chico en sus brazos y lo limpió con la misma agua, admiró el pequeño cuerpo y vio su gran parecido con la bestia que la había condenado, tenía el cabello negro como la chica pero los ojos marrones, vacíos como ese hombre, no parecía un bebé, más bien una cosa, pero era suyo, le besó la cabeza, se recostó en el pasto con su niño en brazos y cerro los ojos lentamente, para jamás volverlos a abrir.

-¿Dónde está maldita sea?

-Maldiciendo no arreglas nada Byakuya.

-Lo se, lo entiendo, veo que me equivoqué, pero es tarde para arrepentirse...

Los dos hombres se vieron interrumpidos por un viento helado, se apageron las antorchas que llevaban los criados y al moverse unos cuantos pasos encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Rukia y en sus brazos un pequeño vulto que ese movía insistentemente, Grimmjow se acercó lentamente, soltó el agarre en el que tenía a su amada al pequeño y lo alzó en sus brazos, se estremeció bajo el horrible frio que emanaba el pequeño, parecía abrazando un cubo de hielo, entonces vio el rostro del niño y apretó el pequeño cuerpo horrorisado.

-E-es igual a él

-¿De qué hablas, el padre del niño?

-No es como "El padre del niño", es igual a ese monstruo, no debiste haberlo hecho

-¡Pero escucha lo que dices, estas alucinando!

-Te lo digo, no me robaron, fue esa bestia, esa cosa que aparecía en las pesadillas de Rukia...

Grimmjow se vio interrumpido por un frio mayor al que habían sentido antes, hacia ellos, lentamente, se acercaba una sombra, cada paso la volvía más deifnida y al llegar junto a ellos Byakuya pudo ver de qué hablaba, era un hombre desnudo, de ojos marrón chocolate, cabellera anaranjada y figura bien torneada, el frio que lo rodeaba se volvía cada vez más insoportable, entonces al llegar junto a Grimmjow se dirigió a los dos hombres.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y éste es mi hijo

-Eres un maldito bastardo

-No, soy lo que ustedes llaman íncubo y tal vez debiste poner más atención a tu hija.

Lentamente, el frio y las sombras se fueron disipando, al aclarar bien la vista se encontraron con que el pequeño ya no estaba en brazos de Grimmjow y además el chico que había aparecido se había ido, al parecer vino a reclamar lo suyo, con esto se había llevado dos vidas inocentes, la bella Rukia estaba muerta y ahora el principe Grimmjow yacía en el suelo, una mortal puñalada le había arrebatado la vida.

Byakuya cayó pesadamente de rodillas, puso sus manos en su cara y dejó salir las lágrimas que había guardado durante todos estos años, desesperado gritó:

-¿Qué he hecho?

Dias después encontraron su cuerpo, ahorcado sobre el de su hija y junto al del principe, a lo lejos un par de ojos cafés observaban cuidadosamente la escena mientras mesían un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente.

_**Íncubo - FIN**_

Hola, de nuevo.

¿Qué tal?, a mi me gustó, un poco largo, creo que es lo más largo que he escrito, nueve páginas de solo letra, me superé, pero bueno... lo que importa es que a ustedes les guste, sin poner cuidado al tamaño, espero sus más sinceras opiniones y que porfavor me dejen un review, no cuestan nada.

El próximo cpaitulo, el último del fic trata sobre los sucubos, para más informacion visitar la historia la próxima vez, será publicado dependiendo de los reviews, los espero por aqui y porfavor, acuerdense de mi.

Aviso: el capitulo de los súcubos está terminado, solo quiero dejar un tiempo de espera para los reviews, espero que sean generosos, más reviews, más pronto el siguiente capitulo.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. Sucubo

Hola.

Sé que no tardé mucho, cosa muy rara en mi puesto que los otros fics los tengo abandonados, espero me perdonen pero cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovecharla así no sea para lo que uno necesita... bueno, realmente no tardé porque el capitulo estaba listo, disfruten de la historia.

Antes que nada, especiales gracias a estas bellas personitas, sin ustedes esto no seguiría:

**: **Que bueno que te haya encantado de esa manera, de verdad a mi me facinó, nunca esperé hacer algo tan genialoso, me superé... espero te guste también la de los sucubos, a mi parecer quedó bien pero lo que importa es tu opinión, gracias por tu review.

**Gely: **Genial que te gusten las historias de horror, yo las amo, leo miles y miles de leyendas urbanas además de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe y Horacio Quiroga, te los recomiendó... Otra cosa: Mujer, gracias a ti, mi semana cobró vida, de verdad que cuando vi tu mensaje casi no me lo creo, busqué el manga y me lo lei unas diez veces, casi lloro de la emoción, de verdad gracias.

**Kanazuki-chan: **Que lindo que ames el fic, a mi me facinó, creo que es el mejor que tengo, tan diferente... además también amo las historias oscuras, las leo todo el tiempo, me llaman mucho la atención, creo que son como un Tabú además de que la pasión del Ichiruki es indiscutible... casi se me sale el corazón de saber que Rukia había vuelto, creo que iré a Japón a besar a Tite.

**Rhiliniel Aralith: **Tamién amo las historias oscuras, además Ichigo de malo, eso si que es bueno, también me pareció que Rukia sufrió feo pero que haya muerto, le dio un toque especial a la historia, aquí lo prometido, gracias por el review.

**Elenita-chan: **Creo que yo también me plantee la duda si verdaderamente era Ichiruki y llegué a la conclusión de que asi era, de una manera muy retorcida pero sencillamente genial, ella suya y de nadie más, oscuro y raro peor interesante... además de que amo hacer cosas que se salgan de lo común, un Tabú por ejemplo, gracias por pedirme este otro capitulo, espero te guste.

**Lalalaaa: **Que lindas tus ganas para tenerme actualizando, además que bueno que mi drama halla logrado atraparte de esa manera, además de que si, fue mucho mucho más difícil y raro escribir la versión de Rukia, osea la de súcubo, pero pude y creo que quedó bien, aunque aquí quien juzga eres tu, espero te agrade y te pases por aquí de nuevo, gracias por tu review.

**Karen Urquiiola: **Es genial que te guste mi narración, creo que aún queda mucho por corregirle pero voy mejorando, sin mencionar que la tuya es casi perfecta, me faciná... bueno, enserio que me encantó usar a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra, son tan, buenos, geniales, los amo, creo que a los unicos que amaría más que a ellos sería a Hitsugaya e Ichigo, claro sin mencionar a Rukia, peor realmente los adoró a ellos cinco por sobre todo, claro también a otros, pero son mis predilectos... lo de Byakuya me mató, de sobrepotector, creo que le queda, pobre Ulquiorra, pero lo que dices, Ulquihime es Ulquihime... de la ambientación, siempre quize hacer algo muy "colonial", creo que es tan bonito, hasta me disfracé el año pasado de dama antigua, es realmente precioso, además de que el terror creo que es mayor... con Ichigo, creeme quería ponerlo amando a Rukia pero vi que era más genial frio y aterrador, entonces quedó así, sencillamente monstruoso, y lo de desnudo, eso casi me matá, imaginó a Rukia con Ichigo desnudo al frente, Dios, que suerte tiene esa mujer, creo que lo mandaré un par de noches por tu cuarto, solo para que te diviertas, si no quieres me lo devuelves, lo que es poco probable... los papeles, el reparto, fue sencillamente suerte, claro Byakuya es tan apegado a las reglas que de maldito es excelente, Orihime tenía que ser campesina porque tneía que terminar con Ulquiorra, así de fácil, y él de amante a escondidas, me pareció un toque interesante, las cosas simplemente se dieron... los lazos de los personajes, fue difícil establecerlos para que se captara lo que quería pero creo que lo logré, que sepas que eran solo amigos me da la certeza de que hize bien mi trabajo y que Ichigo solo quisiera al bebé, también quería transmitir eso, fue sencillamente genial... es genial que seas sincera y bueno, espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo, gracias por tu review y cuidate. PD: ¿actualizaras pronto "Ella, es de mi propiedad" y "el secreto"?, muero por leerlos, espero escribirte rapidito.

**Sumire: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, ese era el objetivo, espero sea lo mismo con los súcubos, gracias por comentar y cuidate mucho.

**Nadia Mutou:** También amo estas historias, lo oscuro, el Tabú es muy bueno, que tierno que se te iluminaran los ojitos, puedo imaginarlo... si no sabías que existían los incubos, ahora lo sabes, son monstruos aterradores, aunque no podría decir que son reales, lo que dices, lo de los sueños húmedos es verdad, en la edad media se les usaba con la excusa de que si una mujer no llegaba virgen al matrimonio era por culpa de un íncubo, en caso de los hombres por polución nocturna, excusas malas ¿no crees?, gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos, espero no defraudarte, gracias por comentar, y no siendo más, a leer se ha dicho.

**Si alguien lee en silencio, también muchas gracias, por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y dedicarmelo a mi, pequeñita en el mundoo pero con deseos de hacer algo grande.**

_**Súcubos: **_Demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los sensibles, los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y sus fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. En general son mujeres de gran persuación, sensualidad y carácter.

Fuente: Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre

Disclaimer: Bleach, sus personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo los usé sin su permiso pero citándolo para que no se ponga bravo, (Adevertencia grave espoiler) ¡Dios, Rukia, está tan diferente, linda pero no me acostumbro, el cabello así le luce peor no como esperaba, aunque he de admitir, el cabello corto se el ve muy bien, no esperaba que apareciera así, aunque a pesar de su apariencia la sigo amando, además de qué quejarse, si a mi parecer se ve preciosa, espero verla en los 10000000 capitulos que vengan, nena divina (Fin spoiler grave).

Nota: No olvidemos que este capitulo, más bien esta historia, es completamente diferente a la anterior, solo guardan el parecido en el tema a tratar, osea los demonios, y que los sucubos son las contrapartes de los incubos, osea la versión de mujer y de hombre, espero disfruten y no molesto más.

_**DEMONIOS DE LA NOCHE**_

_**Demonios de la noche – Súcubo**_

Levaban dos años de relación, eran felices juntos, se querían demaciado, pero ¿Se amaban?, esa era una pregunta muy interesante.

Kurosaki Ichigo, cabello naranja, cuerpo bien torneado, mirada profunda, ojos café y un ceño permanentemente fruncido era un chico como cualquier otro, al menos eso aparentaba. Ichigo tenía una relación con una bellísima mujer, Inoue Orihime, curvas peligrosas, cabello rojizo y un rostro inocente, a los ojos de cualquiera una pareja perfecta, envidiablemente guapos y con buen corazón.

Por fuera eran como cualquier par de novios, andaban cogidos de la mano, se decían palabras de afecto y se besaban para saludarse, despedirce y de vez en cuando porque si, pero eso no era más que lo que mostraban en público, internamente su vida no era más que una mentira.

Ichigo sabía cuanto le amaba Orihime, esa chica daría la vida por él pero él no podía corresponderle de la misma manera, era cierto, le tenía mucho cariño y le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, además de que su resplandeciente belleza lo deslumbraba cuando la veía, en pocas palabras Inoue era la chica perfecta pero no era lo que el Kurosaki buscaba, más bien no lo que necesitaba.

Orihime se desvivía por él, su amor podía llegar a extremos sin dañarse pero su corazón estaba herido, se daba cuenta en la mirada de su amado que no sentía lo mismo por ella, muy cierto que Ichigo era un chico detallista, cariñoso y preocupado, pero en sus caricias, en sus abrazos, incluzo en sus besos ella podía ver que no había una chispa, algo que los encendiera cuando se acercaban, sencillamente no sentían lo que se suponía debían sentir, sin embargo ella siempre lucharía, usaría cualquier medio para llegarle al hombre.

La chica se acercó lentamente a su novio, le robó un beso inocente y lo abrazó por detrás, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de éste y acariciar su pecho, pero de repente el chico posó una de sus manos sobre la de Inoue deteniéndola.

-¿No quieres...?

-Sabes que no creo que se apropiado, almenos no aún

Orihime terminó por resignarse rápidamente, por increible que pareciera nunca habían estado juntos, almenos no de la forma más íntima que pudiesen compartir, varias veces se habían acariciado, pero Ichigo siempre la detenía, no sabía bien por qué pero siempre que el muchacho la despreciaba veía la falta de ese sentimiento tan profundo, no es que le preocupara el hecho de que no quisiera estar con ella en si, muchas creerian que no gustaban de su cuerpo pero ella estaba segura de eso, sencillamente Ichigo no la quería lo suficiente.

-Voy salir a tomar aire, espero que no te importe.

-Ve tranquilo, creo que me acostaré ya

-Duerme bien cariño

El hombre depositó un delicado beso sobre los labios de su novia, se retiró de la habitación y antes de salir de la casa tomó un cigarrillo y un encendedor de la mesa, no le gustaba fumar, pero de vez en cuando le ayudaba a pensar un poco, aunque siempre guardaba un único cigarrillo en su cofre, prefería prevernir.

Ichigo caminó un largo rato por los jardines de la plaza, sembrados en forma de laberinto y organizados al rededor de pequeñas fuentes de agua que permanecían encendidas todo el día, había una en especial que le gustaba, una diminuta mariposa negra posada sobre una catana con un lazo blanco al final del mango, sencillamente lo atraía, la pureza del blanco y lo misterioso del negro.

Luego de lanzar un par de monedas a la fuente encendió su cigarrillo y lentamente empezó a aspirar el humo, después de un par de minutos una escalofriante oleada de frio lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, la pequeña braza del cigarro se apagó de repente y el agua de la fuente se cristalizó, el muchacho dirigió su mirada a un lugar entre las sombras, de donde parecía surgir una luz, lentamente de entre los arbustos una vaporosa tela blanca empezó a flotar, al acercarse más la figura al hombre se tornó definida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Irreal, sencillamente una criatura tan bella no podía existir, ¿Habría muerto? O ¿Se había vuelto loco?, fuera lo que fuese la imagen que podía apreciar era simplemente perfecta; Una chica, un poco bajita, vestida de blanco puro, menuda pero bella, piel nívea, cabello negro azabache, labios carnosos y nariz respingada, pero lo más intrigante; sus ojos, grandes y luminosos, un color entre azul y violeta, parecían portales, mirarlos fijamente te haría perderte en un círculo infinito, sería volverse loco, hipnotisantes par de joyas, de la chica surgia una especie de luz, la hacía verse aún más hermosa, entonces lentamente levantó su mano dirigiéndola hacia él.

-Kuchiki Rukia, no lo olvides.

La dulce voz desapareció apenas se hubo apagado la luz, Ichigo abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado a orillas de la fuente, el clima estaba normalmente fresco, su cigarrillo se había consumido y el agua corría como siempre, no había rastro de lo que había visto, al parecer no había sido más que un sueño, luego de despavilarse un poco y mojarse el rostro volvió sobre sus pasos a la casa, al entrar se encontró con que Inoue estaba dormida, se puso el pijama y durmió junto a su novia, mañana pensaría en aquella divina aparición.

-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-Kun

Ichigo oía una voz lejana que lo llamaba, como siempre por su apellido, dos años de relación y su novia no aprendía a llamarle por su nombre, al parecer la confianza no había crecido mucho, eso ahora no importaba, por el momento solo tenía en su mente vagas imagenes de una preciosa chica vestida de blanco, tanta perfección no podía ser recreada por su imaginación pero vagos esbozos de la bella figura se conservaban en su mente.

-Kurosaki-kun, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Tatsuki-chan

-Estoy despierto...

-Ponte un poco de agua en la cara, te preparé el desyuno, luego puedes bañarte Kurosaki-kun

-Como quieras Inoue, bajaré enseguida

La chica se retiró de la habitación, Ichigo se dirigió al baño y se despaviló un poco arrojando agua en su rostro, al levantar la mirada pudo ver que el espejo estaba empañado, como las ventanas en días de invierno, entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, volteó buscando alguna entrada de aire, pero recordó que estaban en pleno verano, entonces al volver a mirar el espejo estaba ella, con su figura perfecta y sus vestiduras blancas, insoportablemente bella, el miraba el espejo fijamente, entonces la pequeña criatura entreabrió los labios como para pronunciar palabra pero su expresión se vio repentinamente interrumpida por un grito que provenía del piso de abajo, al escuhcar la voz de su novia llamándolo el espejo volvió a la normalidad, el repentino frio se desvaneció y la chica desapareció, todo como si jamás hubiese estado.

-Ya bajo mi amor, no te apures

-Tienes que ser un poco más rápido Kurosaki-kun, tenemos que llevar a Tatsuki-chan a desayunar, luego a almorzar y luego a su fiesta.

-Ya entendí

Rápidamente el muchacho se secó el rostro, bajó a desayunar lo que Orhihime había preparado para él, no es que le facinará la comida de su novia, a decir verdad solo existían tres seres humanos en el planeta capaz de probarla siquiera; ella misma, su amiga Matsumoto y su tío Tessai, quienes amaban las mezclas peligrosas, Ichigo había logrado que su chica preparara huevos y chocolate, más simple no podía ser, lo que fastidiaba a Inoue pero había terminado por resignarse.

-Kurosaki-kun, alisté ropa para ti, está sobre la cama, sabes que la fiesta de Tatsuki será informal, lo que no me agrada mucho, me hubiera gustado mucho vestirla como una princesa y que luego llegaran unos cuantos robots a esclavizarnos...

Ichigo había dejado de prestar atención luego de "Alisté ropa para ti", usualmente su novia divagaba mucho al decir las cosas, y sus ideas eran desacabelladas, a decir verdad era un detalle tierno pero para él, no eran más que tonterias.

El chico subió a alistarse, se quitó el pijama y se envolvió con una toalla para entrar en el baño, se metió a la ducha, no estaba de humor como para un baño largo, entonces calculó el agua para que saliera tibia, se remojó un poco hasta que su cabello se humedeció, entonces el agua empezó a salir cada vez más fria, hasta que se tornó completamente helada, casi caían trozos de hielo sobre él, el espejo de cuerpo entero se empañó de nuevo pero en él no se veían más que un par de enigmáticos ojos entre azul y violeta, fijos, frios, penetrantes, el muchacho quedó embobado mirando fijamente el reflejo, entonces una mano nívea lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo se giró rápidamente, atemorisado por el reciente tactó y al volverse se encontró con la imagen de su bella novia desnuda, junto a él en la ducha, acariciando su espalda y enjabonando su pecho, le tranquilizó saber que quien lo tocaba era Inoue peor eso no quitó su intriga por el reflejo, entonces notó que el agua había vuelto a estar tibia.

-Casi me matas del susto

-Lo siento, solo quería darte una sorpresa Kurosaki-kun

La chica calló lo que estaba próximo a decir su novio con un apasionado beso en la boca, el problema era que Ichigo no podía concentrarse por el momento, mientras besaba a la chica dirigía su mirada al espejo, durante un par de segundos la preciosa criatura apareció de nuevo, rápidamente se fue, e Ichigo no pudo conitnuar, una caricia atrevida lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Inoue, no puedo...

El chico de cabello naranja se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño, tomó la ropa que había en la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, Inoue herida y con lágrimas en los ojos salió también del baño y buscó qué ponerse, sus sentimientos no deberían arruinar el día especial de su amiga.

Salieron juntos de la casa, Ichigo lucía un pantalón negro desgastado artísticamente en las rodillas junto con un buso blanco de grafiti plateado, encima un chaleco del mismo tono del pantalón y unas zapatillas a cuadros de ajedres, por otro lado Inoue lucía preciosa, un vestido lila en strapless, falda rotonda hasta arriba de la rodilla y encajes morados, unas sencillas sandalias del mismo tono de los adornos y un collar a juego con sus orquillas, sencillamente preciosa.

-Tatsuki-chan, teniamos tiempo sin verte

-Tatsuki, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien chicos, que bueno que hallan venido, los extrañaba muhco, Renji llegará hasta la noche.

-Que bien, ¿Dónde va a estar?

-Oh, dijo que prepararía algo especial para mi, creo que esta noche no podré dormir y saben a lo que me refiero, ¿No es cierto Inoue?

La mirada de la chica se oscureció por un momento, dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa y se retiró con la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño, necesitaba un poco de agua en su rostro.

-¿Y a esta, qué mosca le pico?

-No lo se Tatsuki, pero creo que no le gusta que hablen de "eso"

-Pero ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Tu, solo deja así...

Inoue se puso un poco de agua en la cara tratando de no correrse el maquillaje, se secó suavemente con la toalla y cuando levantó la mirada el espejo estaba empañado, el ambiente se había tornado escalofriantemente frio y las gotas que caían del lavamanos estaban congeladas, asustada buscó con la mirada por todo el cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar alguna fuente de aire que pudiera haber ocasionado el repentino cambio pero no vio nada, al volver la mirada al espejo había un par de iniciales escritas sobre la niebla, KR, dibujadas con un dedo, Tatsuki llamó a la chica desde afuera del baño con un par de golpes y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad borrando el mensaje del espejo.

-Inoue, ¿Estas bien?

-E-etto, si Tatsuki-chan, todo perfecto...

-Bueno, sal pronto, nos iremos a desayunar

-Si, solo déjame despejarme un poco

Los chicos pasaron una mañana que podría haberse llamado normal en un cumpleaños, desayunaron crepes de jamón y queso, jugo de fruta, café y pan con chocolate, luego fueron a un parque de diversiones donde pasaron toda la mañana, al medio día fueron a almorzar, pollo Thai, un poco de vino y postre al gusto, luego de haber comido fueron al cine y al centro comercial para comprar la ropa de Tatsuki; un pantalón pesquero de blue jean, zapatillas de tela, blusa roja manga larga y un chaleco de blue jean a juego con el pantalón, ropa muy deportiva como siempre, Arisawa no cambiaba.

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando de lo que habían vivido últimamente, al parecer Tatsuki había llegado a las regionales en boxeo, Ichigo estudiaba medicina y Orihime sacaba su titulo en culinaria, fue una tarde agitada pero entretenida, ahora venía lo bueno; la fiesta en la discoteca, Tatsuki no sabía nada aún pero si tenía alcohol partidos de fútbol y a su Renji, seguro que estaría feliz.

Los chicos se llevaron a Tatsuki con la excusa que pasearían un rato por la ciudad en la noche, Arisawa gustosa aceptó la invitación, la verdad gustaba mucho de las luces nocturnas de Tokio, juntos fueron caminando a una discoteca recién inaugurada en la ciudad, al entrar la cumpleañera se llevó una buena sorpresa, el lugar era agradable, una mezcla futurista con estilo ochentero, decoraciones en luces de neón y un bar de ensueño, además de una pista de baile gigantesca y luminosa, el lugar estaba decorado al estilo Tatsuki, deportes por todo lado y un guapo chico de cabello rojo en el medio, Renji con unos sencillos pantalones azul petroleo, una camiseta blanca y zapatos negros la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, al llegar junto a él Tatsuki le plantó un beso en la boca y se abrazaron durante un rato.

La noche avanzó rápidamente, todos divertidos, un poco mareados por el alchohol y acalorados por la apretura en la pista de baile, casi a la media noche Orihime se encontraba exausta de bailar, lo más irónico es que con el Kurosaki había compartido únicamente un par de piezas, el resto de la noche la había pasado con diversad parejas, todos bailaban juntos, un ambiente agradable; solamente amigos, lo que hacía la fiesta más cómoda.

-Inoue, saldré un rato a tomar aire

-Como quieras Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo pasó por el bar, pidió un cigarrillo y un par de fósforos, no era natural en él fumar más de una vez cada mes pero algo lo tenía tensionado últimamente, el chico salió del lugar y se dirigió a un solar fuera del bar, se recostó en la baranda y encendió su cigarro, aspiró el humo lentamente y contempló el amplio paisaje, la noche estaba húmeda, observando el cielo se fijó en la luna, estaba llena, brillante como ninguna noche, entonces en su constante contemplación un par de inmensas nubes cubrieron el blanco satélite perpetrando una densa oscuridad en el lugar, el ambiente se tornó helado, un fuerte escalofrio sacudió el cuerpo del muchacho, las ligeras gotas de rocío se congelaron y la braza del cigarrillo se apagó, entonces, como la noche anterior una débil pero brillante luz surgió de entre las sombras, de ella la preciosa chica de blancas vestiduras, ojos penetrantes y figura perfecta, lentamente se acercó a él, extendió su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició lentamente, Ichigo se estremeció ante el gélido toque de la mujer, pero no se alejo, había sido una caricia eléctrica, hipnotisante, entonces lentamente la chica lo tomó del cuello, acercó sus labios a los de él y depositó un suave rose, casi como si nunca los hubiera tocado, retiró su agarre del cuello del muchacho y se alejó lentamente, apenas hubiese desaparecido entre las sombras el hombre despertó rápidamente y se encontró en los brazos de su novia.

-Kurosaki-Kun ¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?

-Si, es sólo que, estoy un poco cansado...

-Oh, de verdad lo siento, pero sabes que debo quedarme con Tatsuki-chan hasta que termine la fiesta

-No te preocupes, sólo me sentaré un rato

-No, no, sería una mala chica si te obligara a quedarte, ¿Por qué no te adelantas y me esperas en casa?

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, yo le entregaré nuestro obsequio a Tatsuki, tu ve tranquilo

-Gracias Inoue, eres la mejor

Ichigo se despidió de la mujer con un simple beso en los labios, luego se despidió de su amiga deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y le dio suaves golpes a sus amigos, se retiró del bar y al salir, una extraña brisa gélida lo acompañó todo el camino a casa, al llegar la oscuridad del hogar era mucho mayor a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, el chico decidió restarle importancia y más bien vestirse con un pijama de shorts, se acomodó en su cama y el sopor se lo llevó lentamente.

Casi a la media noche Ichigo se despertó sintiendo un frio insoportable, se enrrolló en las cobijas pero eso no lo ayudó en absoluto, entonces sintió como alguien lo observaba, al pasear la mirada por la habitación no encontró nada pero logró divisar una vaporosa tela blanca en el balcón, se levantó y abrió la puerta, allí estaba ella, siempre tan hermosa, tan perfecta y lívida, con ese ligero brillo que la hacía lucir aún más bella, entonces, sin avisar, la mujer entró en la habitación rozando al chico con la flotante ropa.

-¿Pero qué crees qué haces idiota, cómo apareces así, y nada más entras..?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

El chico no supo ni por qué pero un crudo impulso obligó al muchacho a dirigir una patada a la espalda de la chica, cuando el pie se iva a encontrar con el pequeño cuerpo ésta despareció reapareciendo nuevamente junto a la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero qué demonios...

-Vine por ti

-¿Qué insinuas, vas a robarme, quitarme un órgano?, habla de una vez

-Estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que siempre has buscado

-Lo que siempre he... buscado

-Nunca te preguntaste por qué no te atrae esa chica, más alla del cariño

-Bueno, yo, no sabría decirte

-Mirame, déjate llevar

La chica se acercó a él lentamente, acaricio su pecho con un par de dedos helados, le sacó rápidamente la camiseta y apreció el torzo desnudo, entonces subió a la cama, incitando al Kurosaki a acompañarla, el momento se había llevado tanto al muchacho que sus actos eran puros impulsos, ella puso la mano del hombre sobre uno de sus pechos, entonces él, entendiendo el mensaje le quitó la vaporosa prenda blanca, al arrojarla ésta desapareció como en una columna de humo, entonces el chico apreció las perfectas curvas, tan bella que se convertía en indescriptible, cada parte, cada centímetro de piel, irresistible, entonces, sin importar el frio tacto de la mujer Ichigo empezó a tocarla suavemente, pasar sus labios por cada parte del pequeño cuerpo y admirar la perfecta escultura, entonces la criatura le sacó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, así se unieron de la forma más primitiva existente en el mundo.

Daban casi las tres de la mañana, Ichigo despertó apurado, ¿Había sido un sueño?, pero se sintió demaciado real para serlo, aunque no podía equivocarse, lo que había vivido era producto de su imaginación, más bien de su desesperación, se recostó de nuevo tapándose el rostro, entonces vio una débil luz en el baño, al pararse y entrar encontró a Inoue dándose un baño, esperó a que saliera y la invitó a dormir abrazados, no por que lo deseara, más bien lo necesitaba, la chica gustosa aceptó y junto a él durmió plácidamente, Ichigo llegó cerca de las seis de la mañana pensando en lo que había sentido, tantas cosas juntas no podían ser imaginación, menos un sueño, lentamente el cansancio lo venció.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana ambos chicos despertaron, se saludaron con un suave beso en la boca, sin embargo el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de la noche anterior, tan bella, tan perfecta, había sido suya ¿O solo una mala jugada de su mente?, hubiese sido lo que hubiese sido, le gustaría volver a verla, fue como provar una droga, ahora su adicción no se iría fácilmente.

-Kurosaki-kun, Cariño

-Si linda

-Tengo que viajar

-¿A dónde irás?

-Mi hermano me necesita en Karakura, no puedo fallarle

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, esta vez es algo muy familiar, pero gracias por ofrecerte

-Bien, si necesitas algo de mi solo dilo

-Eres tan tierno

Inoue se alistó rapidamente, se puso ropa cómoda para viajar y se despidió de su novio en el aeropuerto, un par de horas y estaría en Karakura, se supone que debía tenerle confianza a su novio, pero sencillamente para algunas cosas no era suficiente, esta vez había sido su abuela, súbitamente había muerto de un paro al corazón, en momentos como este para cualquiera contaría con su pareja, incondisional ante cualquier problema pero sencillamente no quería que Ichigo estuviera con ella, decidió ir con su hermano y pasar el duelo sola.

En el entierro de su querida "nana" se había encontrado con un amigo de varios años, Ulquiorra Ciffer, un chico pálido y aparentemente frio, pero de buenos sentimientos, en una ocasión habían sido novios durante un par de meses pero Ulquiorra tuvo que viajar junto a su hermano; Grimmjow, entonces Orihime se acercó a Ichigo, mientras Ulquiorra conoció una linda chica llamada Nell, juntos tomaron la decisión de ir con quien querían, luego de varios años Nell terminó por enamorarse de Grimmjow y Orihime se mudó con Ichigo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia Ulquiorra seguía amándola, y sin importar lo que sintiera Inoue por el Kurosaki todavía gustaba mucho del Ciffer.

En medio de la confusión del duelo y la debilidad del momento Orihime terminó por entregarse a Ulquiorra, en una sola noche había sentido todo lo que no había logrado con Ichigo en dos años, la embargaron nuevos sentimientos y algo volvió a nacer en ella, algo que le había hecho falta bastante tiempo atrás, entonces entendió; ella era de Ulquiorra y él de ella, a la vida nadie le reprocha y ésta escogió el destino para ambos jóvenes.

Ichigo había pasado un par de noches en vela pensando en la misteriosa chica de ojos azul-violáceo, durante ese tiempo se alejó del mundo, no salió de su apartamento y ni siquiera encendió el televisor, entonces al tercer día alguien tocó a su puerta, Ishida Uryuu lo llamaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kurosaki?

-Creo, que vivio aquí...

-No es momento para bromas, ¿Qué no te preocupa lo que le pasó a Inoue?

-Pero si me dijo que me quedara aquí...

-No hablo de eso idiota, acaso no vez las noticias

-Bueno, yo, hace tiempo que no enciendo el televisor

-Serás estupido, acompañame

Ishida le mostró una reciente notica, un golpe crudo para Ichigo; Hace dos días habían encontrado a Ulquiorra Criffer muerto, en su apartamento, con un trozo de vidrio clavado en el pecho y a su lado, una chica, Inoue Orhime, sentada sobre el charco de sangre de su amante abrazada a sus propias rodillas con la mirada perdida, al preguntarle no respondió más que KR, entonces la habían internado en el sanatorio de Karakura, donde recientemente trabajaba su hermano.

-Pero qué demonios, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-Eres demaciado descuidado Kurosaki, debiste insistir en ir con ella

-Lo siento Ishida, debo irme

Ichigo tomó el vuelo más próximo con destino a Karakura, al llegar buscó el vecindario de Ulquiorra, la casa estaba sellada con bandas policiales pero pudo entrar por el antejardín, al parecer la escena del crimen ya había sido borrada, entonces al entrar al baño se encontró con el espejo roto, el trozo faltante coincidia con el que había sido enterrado en el cuerpo del Ciffer, cuando el kurosaki iba a salir del baño una gélida brisa lo estrmeció, al dirigir su mirada al espejo se encontró con un par de letras escritas por un par de dedos; KR.

-Kuchiki Rukia

Ichigo salió corriendo de la casa, tomó un taxi con dirección al sanatorio mental de Karakura, al llegar preguntó por su novia, ella lo recibió tranquilament,e entonces entablaron conversación.

-Inoue, yo, lo siento de verdad, debí haber venido

-Ella dijo, ella fue, la vi, me lo dijo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dijo que eras suyo, que no me interpusiera, estaba tan fria, era tan bella, pero tenebrosa, atacó a Ulquiorra, yo amé a Ulquiorra y ella lo mató, dijo que lo merecía, que eras tu a quien quería, ella estaba muy molesta.

-¿Ella?

-KR

-Kuchiki Rukia

-No, porfavor no, aléjate, vendrá por mi, vete...

Esa fue la última vez que Ichigo vio a Orihime, un par de meses después la chica se quitó la vida con un trozo de espejo, antes de haberlo clavado en su pecho, son su propia sangre escribió KR en la pared.

Ichigo no volvió a ver a la preciosa criatura en ese tiempo, una noche sin luna, helada de por si se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento, luchando por dormir en su habitación vacía, entonces, como la primera vez, a la media noche llegó ella, no hicieron falta palabras, enloquecido el hombre la hizo suya una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, entonces al principio de la madrugada notó que algo había cambiado en la pequeña chica; su vientre estaba abultado.

-Dios, es un, un...

-Lo que dices Ichigo, es tu hijo

-Pero yo, tu

Entonces le mujer despareció, volviendo tres noches después, Ichigo la hizo suya noche tras noche, una y otra vez, incansable, siempre llegaba a la misma hora y se iva justo cuando el despertaba de algo que parecía ser un sueño, pero nueve meses no faltó ni un solo día, siempre lista para él, las últimas semanas la mujer estaba más salvaje hasta que una noche no fue.

El chico no podía dormir, le hacía falta la chica, se había vuelto dependiente, ahora sin ella era como sin oxígeno, terminó por quedarse dormido por el cansancio y despertó tarde en la mañana, escuchando un débil llanto, salio de su habitación y no encontró nada, desyunó algo ligero y volvió a recostarse, ultimamente estaba muy cansado, entonces al quedarse dormido de nuevo se encontró con ella, cargaba una preciosa bebe, ojos extrañamente enigmáticos y demaciado vacíos para su corta edad, cabellos castaños como los de su hermana Yuzu y una linda boquita como la de su madre, el hombre la tomó en brazos y le beso la frente, acarició la mejilla de la madre y le devolvió la bebe.

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás volvió a despertar.

_**Súcubo - Fin **_

HOLA

Dios, estas dos historias son las más largas que jamás haya escrito, nueve páginas de word, eso se llama superarse pero bueno, la extensión no importa si la calidad no es buena, asi que espero sus reviews, su opinión es sagrada, espero les haya gustado la segunda y última entrega, gracias por acompañarme y tomarse unos cuantos minutos de su valioso tiempo para regalarmelos, de verdad lo valoro mucho, gracias y porfavor un review, por pequeño que sea es muy valioso para mi.

Cuidense mucho y porfavor comenten, es gratis y pueden sacarme una sonrisa.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
